Very Cheesy
by Pixelz
Summary: (ON HIATUS!) Pinkie is worried that Cheese may have forgotten about her, so she sets out to go find him. Meanwhile Cheese has just arrived in Ponyville because his Cheesy Sense is telling him that there will be a huge party. Will these two party ponies ever find each other? CheesePie Fanfic!
1. Love?

**This story I won't be updating to often because I'm working on my Sofia the First story, Oops! It will be updated time to time so look out for the next chapter!**

* * *

Pinkie was having a hard time giving up.

She had written 74 letters to Cheese Sandwich since he had left Ponyville. He had only responded to 54 of them and she was beginning to worry. _What if something horribly horrible has happened? _She thought. She decided to write another letter to him.

_Dear Cheese,_

_You haven't responded to my last 20 letters and I'm starting to worry about you. Has something bad happened? Are you hurt? Or are you just being a super duper busy party pony right now? Well I hope you respond to this letter. I miss you!_

_-Pinkie_

And this time she didn't add confetti in the envelope or stuff candy inside. This time, she just mailed it. Nothing special. The pink pony really missed her friend. Possibly-more-than-friend she would say to herself. Had Cheese forgotten about her? She decided to drop by Twilight's place to hangout for a bit. On the way there she ran into The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey Pinkie! Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" Scootaloo asked after nearly running into Pinkie with her scooter.

"No I haven't, but do you know if Twilight is home?" Pinkie asked.

"She is. We just stopped by there to try and earn our cutiemarks!" Applebloom replied.

"Lemme guess, it was for...being a librarian!?" Pinkie guessed.

"Sure was. We didn't get anything though. We kind of messed up the whole library." Sweetie Belle admitted.

After a short chat with the three fillies, Pinkie said goodbye and headed over to The Golden Oaks Library. She walked in and said, "Hey Twilight! I heard the CMC came in earlier and..." Pinkie stopped when she saw that everything in the library had been messed up. Books were everywhere, ink spilled everywhere that had quills stuck in it, and a moaning Spike lying on the ground. "Whoa are you ok Spike?"

"No. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle came in and killed the library." The little dragon replied.

Then a dazed, purple, alicorn came stumbling down the stairs. "Hey Pinkie. Or are you Applejack?" Twilight asked completely frazzled.

"I'm Pinkie of course! I was wondering if I could talk to you, but by the looks of it you sure are busy." Her mane drooped a little. She didn't like not hanging out with her friends.

"Of course we can hang out! I guess I can just leave the mess as it is for now. Just let me freshen up." She tried to pat her tangled, fluffy mane down but that just made it worse.

"Ha-ha! Twilight you look hilarious!" Pinkie started giggling, which soon turned into a full on laugh. Twilight came back out with a perfect mane. "That's not as funny, but it sure looks better." Pinkie said.

"So where are we going?" Twilight asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. So we can stay here." Pinkie replied.

"Oh ok. What did you want to talk about?" Twilight motioned her to sit down on a pile of books.

Pinkie sat down. "Well you remember Cheese from Rainbow's Birth-aversery?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well Cheese hasn't been writing me back for a while and I'm kinda getting worried." Pinkie said as her mane drooped a little.

"For how long?"

"A whole 20 letters Twi!" Pinkie mane drooped a little more. "What if something bad has happened? What if he's hurt? What if-"

"He's probably just really busy Pinkie." Twilight reasoned.

"What if he's not? What if he forgot about me?" Pinkie started pacing.

"Ow!" Spike yelled as Pinkie accidentally stepped on him.

"Sorry Spike." Pinkie apologized. "I'm just wondering if I should give up on him."

"Give up? No Pinkie don't! You guys are best friends. Friends don't do that to each other." Twilight said almost immediately.

"Your right. I shouldn't give up if he's my friend." Pinkie stated.

"That's it!" Twilight cheered. "This will be a great entry in the journal-"

"So he is officially not my friend..." Pinkie declared.

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled, totally surprised.

"He is my more than friend. This relationship is probably very one-sided though."

"WHAT?!" Rarity yelled as she busted through the door. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CHEESE SANDWICH YOU MUST TELL HIM!"

"Um, Rarity? How long have you been there?" Twilight questioned.

"My instincts were calling me from a mile away! I came here as fast as I could and I heard you say 'He's more than my friend' so I burst in and here we are." Rarity explained. "I also came here to see Spike." She added, blushing in the process.

"Rarity?" Spike said as he got up.

"I was going to go looking for gems and I was wondering if you could come. I was also planning to give you some of the gems..." Rarity said trying to tempt the little dragon.

"YEAH! I mean...sure I'll come." Spike said walking out the door with Rarity.

"They're so cute together." Twilight mumbled to herself. **(Lol Twilight is a Sparity shipper) **

"I should probably write another letter to Cheese." Pinkie said excusing herself.

"Ok. I'll see you later Pinkie!" Twilight said.

Pinkie walked out of the library and made her way back to Sugarcube Corner. "Hmm...what to say." Pinkie said to herself.

_Dear Cheese,_

_Hi again! Sorry about the freak out in the last letter. Kinda thought you forgot me or something. Isn't that crazy? Well I guess I'll tell you what's happening here in Ponyville...in the next letter! Haha! Cliffhangers are fun so I thought I would use one! See ya!_

_Stay Cheesy!_

_-Pinkie_

This time she packed the envelope with confetti and candy.

As she mailed the letter, she wondered if Cheese would ever come back to Ponyville.

_Maybe._


	2. Author's Note :(

**I'm sorry guys but I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm busy and school is coming up SUPER soon! Sorry but you won't be getting any updates from me for a while. :(**


	3. So Sorry Guys! :(

**I'm so sorry guys! I know you were probably expecting an update, but this is way worse!**

**This story is officially on hiatus.**

**I know I'm sorry, but I can't find the time for this story and I'm working on some other Fanfics right know and...*sighs***

**This story WILL continue though, so don't worry! You might come home one day and find a new chapter, but don't expect any this year. (Haha see what I did there!)**

**Expect another chapter in January or February! **

**Once again, so sorry guys!**

**Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas!**

**~Pixelz**


End file.
